Jealouse?
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: One Shot. In other news did you hear that Oliver likes Jordan? In which Skylar hears the rumor from Gus and talks to Kaz about it. (Skoliver)(Set during Thanks For the Memory Drives).


Jealous? - A Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is a new one shot for Mighty Med. So this one shot is set during Thanks For the Memory Drives so nothing is really spoiled this can be read separate but I still encourage you to see the episode! This is of course 100% pure SKOLIVER! The two don't interact hardly in this but it is totally there and you will see why when you read. Anyway without much more to say I own nothing from Mighty Med if I did Skoliver would already be a couple lol. Well please enjoy this one shot that I came up with! I had to write it!**

 **Summary – In other news did you hear that Oliver likes Jordan? In which Skylar hears the rumor from Gus and talks to Kaz about it. (Skoliver)**

* * *

Jealous?

One Shot

Skylar Storm stood at her locker disguised as her alter ego Connie Valentine for another day at Normo School. It was Wednesday which meant that it was the middle of a long week. However Skylar didn't mind at all. She liked school. It gave her a chance to get out of Mighty Med and interact with her friends.

Speaking of friends; here came one of her friends Gus Steelheart. The third normo she had meet and gotten to know within her time in the normo world. Sure Gus was a little odd but she honestly didn't mind him at all. He helped keep her spirits up and dare she say it; he helped made her smile sometimes when she was feeling down.

"Hey Connie - " Gus greeted as he walked over to her.

"Hey Gus." Connie replied with a smile and a wave. "What's up?" Connie asked with slight interest.

"Nothing much just trying to figure out whether or not to feed my pet tiger raw or cooked meet." Gus explained as Connie gave him a questioned look.

There was that strangeness Gus always carried around with him.

"Pet tiger?" Connie asked with confusion. "I thought you had a pet cheetah?" Connie asked as she remembered.

"Oh I do!" Gus began with a smile. "But my parents thought I was lonely so they let me get another pet and I got to choose what pet I wanted." Gus finished.

Skylar nodded in understandment. During her time in school and hanging around him with Oliver and Kaz; Skylar had learned to not question Gus. No matter how weird things got. So instead she smiled at him all why thinking about what he just told her. Silence came over the two until Gus decided to break the silence.

"Anyway I originally came over here to ask you something." Gus explained as Skylar instantly brighten up with interest again.

"Sure; what is it?" Skylar asked with wonder and another smile.

"I was wondering if you heard the news yet!?" Gus questioned with interest as Skylar once more sent him a confused look.

"News!? What news!?" Skylar asked as she shook her head.

"Oh the news in where Oliver likes Jordan." Gus explained as Skylar instantly eyed him and frowned.

"What!?" Skylar asked once more this time with less enthusiasm as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah! There's a big rumor going around about it! Everyone is talking about it!" Gus explained with excitement.

"Really?" Skylar asked once more with annoyance in her voice as Gus nodded.

"Sure thing!" Gus stated.

"- And uh; where did you hear this so called rumor from!?" Skylar asked with wonder.

"Kaz told me this morning." Gus explained as Skylar nodded in understandment and curled her lip.

"Thanks for telling me." Skylar stated with a forced smile this time.

"Anytime." Gus explained as they heard the school bell ring. "Ugh; well I get to get to class; see you later?" Gus asked as Skylar nodded once more.

"Sure thing." Skylar stated this time repeating what Gus had just said a little bit ago.

Skylar watched as Gus walked away and headed off for class. After hearing the news Gus had told her; Skylar knew she needed to go and talk to Kaz. If this rumor was true Skylar had no idea what she was going to do. She thought Oliver liked her and her alone! Not - that she cared or anything case she didn't.

But later that day Skylar did get the chance to talk to Kaz. When fifth period ended Skylar had been walking to her locker once more when she saw Kaz by himself at his locker. It was a good thing their lockers were all by one another. So when Skylar made it up to him; she grabbed him; turned him and pinned him against it.

"Tell me it's not true!" Skylar demanded as Kaz looked at her in fright as he held up his hands in defense.

"What!?" Kaz asked in confusion as he tried to figure out what in the world Skylar was going off about.

"Oh don't Kaz around with me Kaz! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Gus even told me you told him yourself!" Skylar stated with a frown.

"Again I repeated what!?" Kaz stated as Skylar groaned in annoyance and let go of Kaz so he could stand on his own.

"Ugh! Gus told me that you told him that Oliver has a crush on Jordan." Skylar explained as Kaz looked at her for a moment and laughed suddenly.

"That is what you're all worked up about!?" Kaz asked as he continued laughing only to stop when he saw Skylar glaring at him. "None of that is true!" Kaz added.

"It's not?" Skylar questioned with confusion.

"No! I used that as an excuse when Jordan was trying to tell us she knew superheroes were real." Kaz explained as Skylar made an "O" face. "Why would you even -" Kaz began until he stopped and smirked slightly at Skylar. "- You like Oliver don't you!?" Kaz questioned as Skylar made a face and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What!? Pfft! No I don't!" Skylar stated as she tried to play it off. Sadly that failed and only resulted with Kaz smiling.

"You do!" Kaz stated. "You do like him! I knew it!" Kaz stated once more with slight excitement.

"No I -" Skylar began to defend herself as Kaz interrupted her.

"Oh don't even bother denying it! You know they say denial is the first step." Kaz sing sung in a mocking tone making Skylar frown. She knew she wasn't wining this argument.

"Fine I like him." Skylar explained as she sighed. "But don't tell him or anyone _EVER_ or I will throw you in the flaming pits on Caldera!" Skylar threatened making Kaz give her a slight scared look.

"A little harsh -" Kaz replied in an uneasy tone. "- Yet you're secrete is safe with me." Kaz added with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" Skylar stated as she waved her arms around.

"No problem." Kaz added once more as he laughed slightly. " But you should've seen your face though when you slammed me against the lockers; you were so jealous." Kaz explained while laughing still.

"What!? No I wasn't!" Skylar argued back.

"You so were!" Kaz replied.

"Was -" Skylar began once more only to be interrupted by Oliver when he walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" Oliver questioned with interest as he looked over his two friends. Only a simple reply came from both Skylar and Kaz.

"Nothing -"

Oliver however; could only give them an odd confused look...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was my one shot! Oh geez Oliver at the end lol. Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I write another one? Well thanks so much for reading and please remember to review favorite and so on it would mean a lot! Until next time! Review! :)** **\- DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
